Carpe Diem
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: J'ai 17 ans et j'ai perdu mes parents" Et s'il n'était pas un père de substitution ? UA, Léger angst, le reste pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Personnages de Gundam Wing appartennant à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency.**

**Genre : UA, léger Angst, Shonen ai.  
**

**Rating : K**

**Résumé : _J'ai 17 ans et je viens de perdre mes parents._**

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Tahitia shaman fais un petit come back, après quoi... trois, quatre ans d'absence, c'est en voyant que mon compte est toujours vivant que j'ai eu envie de revenir, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main et à part ça bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre un :**

J'ai dix sept ans et je viens de perdre mes parents.

Ma vie était toute tracée, j'étais fils unique, mes parents étaient riches à ne plus savoir quoi faire de leur argent, ils possédaient une des plus grandes firmes de salon de beauté de tout les États-Unis, ils étaient des hommes d'affaires aguéris.

Mon père gérait les comptes, c'était un comptable qui se perdait souvent dans les milliers de zéros qui lui donnaient mal au crâne, il se plaignait souvent mais nous savions qu'il aimait ça, il avait fait de sa vie exactement ce qu'il voulait, un empire de chiffres conséquent et étourdissant, l'idée venait de lui, d'abord un petit salon de coiffure sans prétention, des mains expertes et un désir insatiable de toujours plus, le petit salon devint en quelques années la chaine de salon de beauté que tout le monde connait aujourd'hui et le petit coiffeur était devenu un grand styliste capillaire qu'on s'arrachait.

Ca c'était mon père.

Mon beau-père, lui, était avocat, un homme de pouvoir dans toute sa splendeur, il incarnait l'idéal masculin de façon aberrante, beau et charismatique, on disait que le charisme était inné, cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai, il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait et il aimait tout contrôler, mais il devait tout à mon père, du jour où ils se sont rencontrés en simple étranger au jour où mon beau-père s'est vu offrir son propre cabinet d'avocat. Mais cet homme n'avait jamais été satisfait de ce qu'on faisait pour lui, il aimait faire les choses lui-même, mon père l'avait aidé, mais il s'était fait une place tout seul, à savoir si la place était honnête ou non, cela ne regardait que lui, on savait tous que le monde des affaires n'était pas honnête et encore moins la justice.

C'était mon beau-père.

Quand à ma mère, elle est morte depuis un bail déjà, elle et mon père n'ont entretenu aucune relation amoureuse, ils se détestaient cordialement, c'était la fille de son oncle, sa cousine, ils n'ont cessé jusqu'au jour de ma conception de se pourrir la vie, après ce jour là, ils ne se sont plus parlés jusqu'à ma naissance, à l'hôpital, dans ma couveuse, j'ai failli ne jamais connaître ma vraie famille. Ma mère est morte en couche, de toute façon elle se droguait et buvait pas mal pendant sa grossesse, j'ai les séquelles, quand à mon père s'il m'a reconnu c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'avoir des enfants, il était profondément homosexuel, je ne saurais jamais s'il m'aimait vraiment. Et un jour mon beau-père est arrivé, petit avocat qui se débrouillait pas mal mais pas assez, jusqu'à il y a deux jours, il était la seule personne qui me comprenait réellement, il a été le père que mon propre père avait oublié d'être parfois et c'était bien ainsi, on vivait tous tranquillement et richement, on avait chacun notre place.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de place nulle part, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est cette impression que j'ai, dans mon être, de n'avoir de chez moi nulle part, je n'étais pourtant pas si triste que ça, ou peut être encore sous le choc, je ne pleurais pas, j'avais même tendance à m'énerver contre le prêtre qui éternisait son serment, c'était marrant comme les gens devenaient bons lorsqu'ils mourraient, comme ils étaient vertueux maintenant qu'ils ne vivaient plus. Balivernes. Hypocrisie.

D'ailleurs, qui étaient toutes ces personnes ?

Des amis ? Surement pas. Mes parents n'étaient surement pas du genre à avoir des amis, des connaissances, des anciennes conquêtes mais jamais des amis, ils étaient amis, amants et amoureux, cela leur suffisait j'avais l'impression, sans cesse dans leur bulle, que même moi je ne pouvais entrer.

Des associés... ou des resquilleurs alors ?

Il en avait tellement, beaucoup étaient passés à la maison, beaucoup avaient voulu quelque chose quand à savoir s'ils l'avaient eu je n'en avais aucune idée, je pensais juste que s'ils l'avaient eu, ils ne seraient pas ici.

Et mon oncle... demi-oncle ?

De toutes les personnes présentes, c'était de sa présence à lui dont j'étais le plus étonné.

Le demi-frère de mon père, on aurait pas dit pourtant, il était différent de nous, tout en étant assurément de nous, peut être était-ce parce qu'il était jeune ou parce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, aller savoir, je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça, je l'avais déjà vu, des dizaines de fois, en coup de vent comme s'il avait des ailes dans le dos et le feu au cul, il ne restait jamais assez longtemps quelque part pour que j'ai un intérêt à vouloir le connaître plus, c'était juste un membre de la famille comme les autres que je connaissais de loin.

Et de toute façon, il fut partit dès la mise en terre, comme d'habitude, un courant d'air qui ne s'éternisait jamais, au grand dam de mon grand-père, un homme décrépissant, qui avait trop vécu mais qui ne vivait encore simplement pour ne pas devoir perdre son argent, un homme cupide que j'ai toujours adoré et derrière ses lunettes ambrés, des yeux souriants à mon égard, qui n'avaient pas pleuré comme les miens et qui ne le feraient surement pas, même si son fils aîné venait de mourir, même si son fils tant aimé allait disparaître pour toujours sous terre, il était juste ainsi, mon grand-père, un homme dans un univers d'homme qui ne se laisserait pas aller à la faiblesse qu'au seuil de sa mort.

Et le soleil superbe qui brillait sur la terre battue, qui tapait sur ma tête comme une enclume géante, j'imaginais la scène de leur mort, la porsche noire que mon père adorait sauf quand mon beau-père la conduisait, parce qu'il allait toujours vite, un homme nerveux qui aimait aller plus vite que la montre, le danger était grisant, il y a deux jours, il avait été mortel, un tournant, comme avaient rapportés des témoins, celui qu'ils prenaient tout les jours pour gagner la nationale, trop de vitesse, un sol glissant, une voiture en face, un dérapage incontrôlé, tout bêtement.

Il n'y avait pas eu de veillée mortuaire, les corps étaient à la morgue, mon grand-père avait juste à les reconnaître, parce qu'ils avaient été méconnaissables, carbonisés dans l'explosion de leur voiture, mort jusqu'à la moelle.

Ils m'ont laissés un héritage qui ferait coulé une deuxième fois le Titanic s'il devait le transporter et un goût amer dans la bouche, ce goût que nous avons quand on se dit qu'on a pas eu le temps, qu'on a raté l'occasion, quelque chose comme du regret, un remord.

C'est tout ce qu'ils m'ont laissés.

Et d'y songer, mes pensées s'embrouillèrent, mon cœur hurla et mon corps se figea.

Le choc de la terre contre mon visage n'était rien, je n'avais même pas mal.

C'était le froid qui engourdissait ma tête qui fit mal...

Puis le silence d'un sommeil protecteur.

Je me suis réveillé à cause du bruit d'un moteur, un moteur de voiture, celle qui me transportait, le vromdissement pourtant peu bruyant de la machine faisait vibrer le siège où j'étais allongé, les faibles secousses me sortirent de mon inconscience, j'étais allongé de tout mon long sur une large banquette qu'une voiture normale n'aurait pas pu avoir, que la voiture de grand-père n'aurait pu contenit, j'étais surpris, à travers mon regard trouble et durant le moment où mon cerveau essayait de repartir, je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître l'automobile où j'étais, en plus l'odeur de désodorisant n'était pas celui, habituel, de la voiture de grand-père.

J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas dans la berline du vieux, cette voiture là était plus large, plus froide, les vitres fermées et teintées coupaient l'habitacle du monde, la voiture était plus haute car la vue du dehors se trouvait au dessus de la ligne habituelle de mon regard quand je montais avec mes parents, l'air frais que distribuait la climatisation m'engourdissait et un silence glacial régnait dans l'espace clos. Jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne la parole.

Tellement absorbé par mes pensées, perdu et suspris de ne pas savoir où j'étais, où j'allais, je me sentis agressé par la voix qui déclencha en moi une sueur froide intense, pourtant elle était douce, basse, agréable maintenant que le choc était passé, elle venait de mon extrême droite, la voiture était si spacieuse que la personne n'était entré à aucun moment dans mon champ de vision, cachée par un angle mort, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il me surprit, et elle retentit de nouveau, un peu plus forte mais toujours douce, comme lorsqu'on parle à un animal que l'on ne veut pas effrayer, et maintenant que je l'entendais parfaitement, masculine, celle de mon père, la même, mon coeur chavira et un rideau de larmes dégoulina de mes yeux, des larmes silencieuses, pas de hoquet, pas de gémissements, juste des rivières de larmes le long de mes joues, de l'eau qui brouilla ma vue, qui m'empêcha de le voir parfaitement, mais je le perçus brun alors que mon père était blond, de le voir près de moi alors que mon père était mort fut atrocement douloureux, pourtant ils avaient le même timbre de voix.

Ma douleur fut profonde et violente.

Je prenais doucement conscience que mon état de choc était passé, j'étais en train d'encaisser la peine que j'avais refoulée jusque là, j'étais en train de me prendre en pleine figure la réalité de la situation, je venais d'émerger, ils étaient morts, morts, à jamais, partis, envolés, brulés... enterrés.

Et moi j'étais toujours là.

Un corps contre moi, des bras qui m'encerclaient et me serraient, qui se voulaient réconfortant alors que dans ma douleur je ne voulais pas être consoler, puis il y a eut un torse contre lequel je cachais mon visage, un parfum léger me parvint, musqué, le parfum d'un homme, et la chemise de cet homme que mes larmes imbibaient, que mes doigts aggrippaient avec rage, que je voulus déchiqueter, griffer, jusqu'au sang.

Et finalement, je criai.

De toute mon âme écorchée, comme un animal enragé et blessé.

J'aurai presque voulu que grand-père soit là pour me gifler, durement, que quelqu'un me montre que leur mort n'est pas importante, qu'on me dise qu'ils l'avaient mérité, que cet homme arrête de me consoler, qu'il arrête parce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils étaient importants, ça voudrait dire que je le avais perdu, pour toujours.

Que ca faisait vraiment mal.

Que quelqu'un me dise que je pleure pour des idiots...

Qu'on retire les échardes qui déchiraient mon coeur.

Laissez moi rire.

A suivre...

Et voilà, carpe diem ^^

Bisous à tous !

Sham'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Genre** : Shonen ai, UA

**Rating** : K+

Merci pour vos reviews à tous et toutes !

Je suis contente que le premier chapitre ait plus vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

Pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre, vous allez savoir qui le fameux adolescent orphelin et qui est le brun de la grosse voiture ^^

_J'ai 17 ans et je viens de perdre mes parents._

**Chapitre deux**

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma prise de conscience aurait occasionné une réaction si violente. La douleur qui me submergea m'eut mit hors de moi, scinder en deux par le cœur, d'avoir soudainement du reconnaître, admettre, accepter leur mort me donna l'impression d'être arraché de ma substance.

Et mon agonie dura plusieurs semaines.

Dans mon cœur, profondément, car je ne me suis plus jamais laisser aller à de tels moments de faiblesse, ma honte de m'être effondrer ainsi devant un inconnu fut à la hauteur de la douleur ressentit à ce même instant, j'étais fier de nature, fier et orgueilleux, je ne pourrais plus supporter l'humiliation de m'être sentit si faible, j'étais en somme comme mon grand-père. Et cet homme, qui en fait n'était autre que mon oncle, était un parfait inconnu pourtant, je le connaissais que de nom et vaguement de vue, je n'ai appris qu'en séjournant chez lui qu'il avait vingt huit ans, soit près de vingt ans d'écart avec mon père, il aurait d'ailleurs eu trente neuf ans le mois prochain, j'ai aussi appris de cet homme qu'il s'appelait Heero et qu'il était architecte professionnel à son compte depuis trois ans, il fut probablement le seul à n'avoir pas compter sur l'argent de papa pour s'en sortir, néanmoins il vivait dans une énorme maison, presque un palais, que papa lui a gentiment fait construire, enfant légitime ou pas, c'était un Maxwell dans son sang.

Ah oui, je ne vous l'aie pas dit, je m'appelle Dean, Dean Maxwell, Heero est un Yuy, enfant illégitime qui portait le nom de sa mère, japonaise, belle comme jamais une femme n'aurait pu être aussi belle, du moins c'était l'image que j'avais gardé d'elle lors de notre dernière et unique rencontre, mais une femme comme elle ne vieillit pas, une fleur immortelle, je n'ai jamais été étonné de l'infidèlité de mon grand-père en voyant cette sublime femme, et Heero avait beaucoup hérité d'elle, d'ailleurs il lui ressemblait plus à elle qu'à son père, brun aux yeux bleus, bleus parce qu'il lui fallait au moins un peu de Maxwell dans le sang, mais tout le reste étaient à elle, des yeux en amandes qui trahissaient son métissage et un savoir faire abérrant en ce qui concernait les baguettes...

C'était étrange d'en apprendre autant d'un homme en si peu de temps, et qui jusque là n'avait éveillé en moi aucun intérêt spécial, et d'un coup il devenait obliger que j'en apprenne plus sur lui, puisque je vivais avec lui à présent, ça aussi je ne vous l'avait pas dit, à l'enterrement, je me trouvais dans sa voiture lors de mon réveil, c'était lui qui se trouvait près de moi, je n'aurai pas dut me trouver là, il n'aurait pas dut m'y avoir mit car la dispute qu'il y eu dispute le soir même fut assez violente, lorsque mon grand-père débarqua chez mon kidnappeur, qui d'ailleurs jusque là m'avait traité avec énormément d'égard, maladroitement, mais plutôt avenant pour un kidnappeur. Mais la dispute, elle, le fut bien moins, je n'avais jamais vu mon grand-père aussi furieux et d'une certaine manière cela me remonta le moral, il réussit même à me faire sourire, j'aimais mon grand-père pour les réactions peu ordinaires qu'il savait déclencher chez moi sans même le vouloir, il était quelque part ma bouteille d'oxygène. En tout cas, à ce que j'eus compris des cris et des semblants d'explications, mon oncle avait une espèce de pouvoir sur ma garde que le vieux n'avait pas,il était venu me chercher mais fut partit sans moi,.

Après se disputer pour un gosse qui allait être majeur dans un an, c'était stupide, vous en conviendrez.

Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Heero tenait tant à me garder, ni pourquoi grand-père ne voulait pas me laisser ici, et j'étais sur qu'aucun des deux ne me répondraient si je leur demandais. Mais quelque part je m'en foutais un peu où j'étais, ou que j'aille, l'endroit où j'étais ne changeait pas ce que je ressentais et surtout il ne changerait pas l'attitude que j'adoptais depuis peu, derrière mon masque de prompt rétablissement.

Je ne manquais de rien chez Heero, ou presque, comme chez moi, ou presque là encore, il subvenait à mes besoins, mes études, mes séances chez le psychiatre, parce que oui j'étais suivis, c'était une condition sinequanone de mon grand-père pour qu'il arrête la dispute et qu'il abandonne la partie, donc tout les mardi j'avais un séance que Heero payait, il payait aussi le peu de sortie que je faisais, le restaurant où il aimait aller, il sortait facilement le portefeuille, c'était surement sa façon de me consoler, ça ne marchait pas mais je faisais comme si. Et puis j'étais devenue l'adolescent le plus riche de la terre, je n'avais que faire que l'argent des autres, à mes dix huit ans, dans à peu près neuf mois, je prendrais même la relève des affaires de mes pères, jusque là et jusqu'à l'âge légale, c'était mon grand-père qui gérait.

Et malgré tout ça, nous n'étions pas aussi proches qu'avant, il y avait une sorte de barrière invisible entre nous, nous étions du même sang mais des inconnus totaux l'un envers l'autre, je connaissais un peu plus de chose de lui, je partageais quelques heures de son quotidien, mais nos conversations étaient creuses et sans intérêt, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, au bout du compte nous avions fini par installer un silence qui devint normal entre nous, un silence seulement brisé par des questions banales.

Je l'entendais descendre, il était huit heures trente, il était réglé comme une horloge, il descendait le matin à la même heure et il partait à la même heure, soit neuf heure et quart, quand je ne voulais voir personne il m'était facile d'y remédier, je savais à quelle heure il était à la maison, à quelle heure il ne l'était plus et surtout jusqu'à quelle heure je pouvais profiter de son absence, quand il rentrait j'avais encore précisément une heure à me consacrer qu'à moi puisqu'ensuite il m'attendait dans le salon car nous ne dinions jamais à la maison, toujours au restaurant du bas de sa rue, je le soupçonnais de beaucoup apprécier le serveur.

Sa chambre était à l'étage, la mienne était au rez-de-chaussée, je l'avais choisi moi-même, parmi toute celle qu'il m'a montré et qui était beaucoup plus grande, j'avais préféré la plus simple, la plus petite, la plus vide, celle qui siait parfaitemet avec mes humeurs, il n'a rien dit et il m'a laissé m'y installer, je n'avais pas d'affaires puisque je refusais d'entrer dans mon ancienne maison pour aller les chercher, Heero m'a tout racheter, je savais que je pouvais faire n'importe quel caprice il s'y plierait, jusqu'où et jusqu'à quand par contre je ne le savais pas.

_**Bonjour Duo.**_

Le Duo c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé tout seul, en fait c'était surtout un lapsus qui l'a fait transformé Dean en Duo, cherchez pas, c'est compliqué même pour l'inventeur, ceci dit il a trouvé cela marrant et c'était resté, je n'avais pas protesté, j'avais la grande impression que cela n'aurait rien changé, et puis mine de rien j'aimais bien, personne ne m'avait donné de surnom.

Il était de bonne humeur, lever du bon pied apparemment, je lui adressais juste un hochement de tête, il me regarda un moment avec l'envie de me dire quelque chose mais finalement il s'y abstint et alla se faire du café, il aimait le café noir et moi je n'aimais que l'odeur, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais toujours debout ou presque en même temps que lui, il buvait énormément de café et l'odeur du café embaumait toujours la cuisine pendant plusieurs heures, j'adorais cette odeur, elle me rappelait mes _vrais_ matins, ceux que j'avais avec _eux_, l'autre raison était que je ne supportais plus les grands espaces, j'avais besoin de sa présence parfois pour m'assurer que bêtement je n'étais pas tout seul.

_**Tu as déjeuné ?**_

_**Non, je n'ai pas faim.**_

_**Tu sors aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Non.**_

Voilà à quoi ressemblaient nos conversations, et mes réponses étaient toujours négatives, j'avouais que c'était surtout de ma faute, il était celui qui faisait des efforts, je n'en faisais pas, le silence c'était moi qui l'avait instauré, je ne développais jamais mes phrases, je lui répondais toujours concisément, malgré tout il essayait toujours un peu tout les jours, il était persévérant, parfois cela m'énervait, comme quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on l'aide et parfois... parfois, je lui en été reconnaissant.

Mais un jour il abandonnerait lui aussi.

Comme _eux. _C'était obligé._  
_

_**Ce soir on dine ici.**_

_**Ah ouais ?**_

Je redressais à peine la tête, la nouvelle me surprenait mais je n'y apportais qu'un très bref intérêt, parfois Heero avait des manies inhabituelles dans sa routine parfaite, parce que monsieur était parfait, la bonne montre avec le bon costard, la bonne ceinture, les bonnes chaussures, à la même heure, à la même place, il agissait souvent de manière très carrée, routinier, parfaitement ordonné, il lui arrivait, très peu souvent par contre, d'avoir envie de changer ou de ne pas faire comme d'habitude, le dîner à la maison était de ces rares occasions. La cigarette aussi tiens, il sentait la clope, ça aussi c'était rare, qu'il sente autrement que bon, y'avait un peu de laisser aller aujourd'hui, ça fatiguait peut être d'être toujours à cran.

_**Tu veux manger quoi ?**_

_**Peu importe**_

Je ne mangeais plus que pour me sustenter, tout perdait tellement facilement sa saveur quand on perdait aussi ce qui nous était cher. La nourriture n'avait plus de goût, au même titre que la ne savais pas si j'en voulais à la vie pour s'être échappé du corps de mes parents, ou à la mort pour me les avoir pris... Et comme je ne me décidais pas, je n'avais ni goût à la vie, ni penchant pour la mort. L'un ou l'autre je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus rassurant.

_**« Stray... »**_

Heero redressa la tête et me regarda longuement, il faisait ça des fois, quand il croyait que je ne le voyais pas, ce n'était pas gênant, au contraire parfois je me sentais protéger quand son regard couvait mon corps, je me sentais à l'abri, et son regard était toujours chaud malgré le bleu métallique de ses prunelles, il était toujours attentif.

_**Comment ?**_

_**Non rien, je fredonnais le refrain d'une chanson.**_

Stray... Errant...

Heero ne comprendrait pas, si je lui expliquais, et même s'il comprenait, il ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour y compatir. Et puis il y avait des moments ou je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer, des moments où je n'existais et ne parlais que pour moi, libre aux autres de vouloir décrypter ou pas. Libre à Heero de poser la question ou pas, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

_**Heero ?**_

_**Hn ?**_

Ah oui j'oubliais, Heero adorait les onomatopées, ça pouvait vouloir dire « oui » « peut être » « laisse-moi tranquille » « tu me saoules » après cela dépendait de sa façon d'y mettre le ton, mais pour un seul son, mon oncle était capable de faire passer énormément de message, naturellement il était peu bavard, quand il parlait avec moi, je savais qu'il se forçait, c'était pourquoi nos conversations étaient creuses aussi, il ne savait pas quoi me dire et cherchait sans cesse quoi dire, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça, ces "hn" étaient plus naturels venant de lui qu'une longue phrase inintéressante.

_**Je peux venir avec toi demain ?**_

Sa tête m'aurait fait rire en temps normale, il avait l'air tellement surpris, j'aurais vraiment pu rire, mais je gardais pour moi le sourire amusé qui aurait voulu ourler mes lèvres, j'attendais seulement sa réponse, mais je pensais connaître la réponse, Heero était quelqu'un de solitaire qui devait avoir quelques relations ici et là, sans attache, il n'aimait pas les choses qui pourrait parasiter son travail, il ferait l'amour à son travail, j'en étais presque sur, j'étais un fardeau chez lui, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi à son boulot ?

_**Pourquoi pas.**_

_**Merci.**_

Je ne laissais pas transparaître que j'avais mal pensé de lui et hochait doucement la tête, le reste de la conversation ne s'en trouva pas plus intéressante, plus futile, je sus que même si nous ne mangions pas dehors, c'était le dehors qui venait à nous avec des plats livrés, dans sa perfection Heero n'était pas cuisinier, mais quelque chose se réchauffa doucement dans mon cœur, comme un premier pas vers ce qui était vraiment ce que j'imaginais un « chez moi » comme avant.

Cette salle à manger paraissait moins étrangère maintenant que j'y mangeais pour la première fois. Mon oncle était moins un inconnu que je cotoyais tous les jours et cette maison, immense, devenait plus chaleureuse, sans m'y sentir totalement chez moi, je m'y sentais bien.

_**Heero, je ne veux plus manger dehors.**_

Il sourit et posa sa fourchette, il venait de terminer de manger et tout en terminant son verre de vin, il se leva et fit le tour de la table et m'embrassa sur le front. Son parfum habituel me parvint et m'apaisa sensiblement pour le temps qu'il prit à rester si près de moi.

_**Bien sur.**_

Il se redressa et caressa ma joue dans le mouvement qui le fit se redresser, j'en eus presque frissonné, son regard croisa le mien et mon cœur fit une emballée soudaine, sans savoir pourquoi mais cela se calma vite, quand il fut loin et que j'entendis le fracas léger des couverts quand mets dans le lave-vaisselle. Alors je me levais et débarrassais rapidement pour monter me coucher.

_**Duo.**_

Une main sur la rampe, je ne me retournais pas mais m'arrêtais pour l'entendre me souhaiter bonne nuit, il n'eut pas de réponse, juste le bruit étouffer de mes pas sur la moquette, un micro-sourire qu'il ne vit pas et que je ne lui montrerais pas.

A suivre ...

Voilà ^^

Bisous à tous !

Sham'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : Personnages de Gundam Wing appartennant à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency.**

**Genre : UA, léger Angst, Shonen ai.  
**

**Rating : K**

**Résumé : _J'ai 17 ans et je viens de perdre mes parents._**

**_Note : Bouah, je suis désolée du retard, énorme soit dit en passant, mais m'a fallut genre trois semaines pour retrouver le mot de passe de ma session ^^" J'aime bien en changer alors je me fais souvent avoir, bref, voici le chapitre trois, j'espère que ca vous plaira, chapitre quatre normalement demain (chez moi, c'est à dire dimanche soir chez vous, voir lundi matin ^^) parce que c'est pour me faire pardonner, mais comme j'aime pas tout donner en même temps, ce sera demain, à part ça bonne lecture et bisous à tou(te)s !_**

**Chapitre trois**

Je me suis attaché à Heero. Très vite.

Autant je connaissais peu de lui, autant c'était exactement ce qui m'eut attiré vers lui, fortement, il n'était pas la dernière personne qui me restait au monde, il était seulement la seule grâce à qui je flottais au dessus de l'eau, mais je me sentais encore en sursis, incapable de sortir complètement de l'eau, incapable d'échapper à ma plus grande menace, la noyade.

Je ne me sentais pas prêt à nager seul et Heero nageait juste assez pour moi pour ne pas que je coule complètement. Il était assez occupé avec ses propres projets et ses ambitions d'évolution constante dans son métier d'architecte, que je comprenais parfaitement que le minimum qu'il faisait pour moi était le maximum qu'un homme comme lui pouvait faire pour un gosse comme moi.

Après tout, famille ou pas, autant il était un inconnu à mes yeux avec un visage distinct, autant moi je n'avais que le visage de son frère, il ne me connaissait qu'à travers mon père et s'il m'aidait pour cette unique raison, je lui en étais reconnaissant quand même.

Et je devenais dépendant de lui. J'en suis même venu à devenir paranoïaque, Heero avait ses routines, quand il les quittait, il était rarement là à m'informer du fait, il le faisait en bon homme célibataire qui n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et surtout pas à moi, et quand il en arrivait là, je paniquais seul dans ma chambre.

Comme un merdeux qui aurait pas eu sa dose.

Il m'était devenu indispensable pour mon bien-être psychologique, il ne le savait surement pas et ne le saurait probablement jamais, jamais je ne lui confierais cette faiblesse toute nouvelle qui venait s'ajouter aux autres de plus en plus lourdes à trainer, mais de le savoir ailleurs qu'à la maison me faisait peur, mal, et quand il était à la maison, j'avais besoin de savoir où il était, j'était devenu psychotique.

Je me suis sentit de plus en plus attiré par lui, comme une mouche sur une sucrerie, j'éprouvais le besoin, la nécessité absolue de le sentir près de moi, et j'ai fini par devenir de plus en plus invivable, hystérique, énervant, et pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour l'énerver et ce soir il est partit pour ça, en colère, une petite colère mais en colère quand même, son premier ras le bol de moi, la première discorde et la douleur dans mes entrailles.

J'errais dans la maison, trop grande, trop froide, Heero n'utilisait que quatre pièce dans tout le manoir, sa chambre, sa salle de bain, son bureau et la cuisine, éventuellement il passait par le salon mais ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ses quatre pièces là il le ferait sans avoir besoin de venir au salon, du moins celui du rez-de chaussée.

Je n'aimais pas aller au premier étage, c'était celui des souvenirs de Heero, de grands cadres étaient plaqués au mur et pour la plupart, des portraits familliaux, le plus récurrent était les portraits de sa mère à qui il semblait vouer un vrai culte et le portrait que je détestais le plus était celui du fond du couloir, placé sur le mur perpendiculaire au couloir, de façon à ce que ce soit la première chose que l'on puisse voir quand on montait, un portrait fraternel, le seul dans toute la collection et le plus déchirant à mon sens, photos de leur simple jeunesse, où mon père avait surement eu mon âge et Heero beaucoup plus jeune et moins sur à ses côtés, pourquoi une photo comme ça dans la demeure de Heero ? Je me posais encore la question.

Ce portrait m'empêchait de retourner à l'étage, je n'y étais plus aller depuis la seule fois ou j'ai eu le courage d'aller déranger Heero dans sa chambre, et ce jour là je n'ai dérangé personne à part la femme de ménage qui aurait eu envie de me foutre un coup de balais dans le derrière à force de déranger ce qu'elle venait de ranger.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais resté cloué devant l'escalier qui menait à ce fameux étage, mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme ci j'allais _le_ voir descendre, je m'imaginais avec une peur féroce de me retrouver là-haut, de le voir sortir du cadre et de s'avancer vers moi, l'angoisse me cloua sur place et je commençais à suffoquer, comme la première fois que j'eus vu cette photo géante, taille réelle.

Je voulus sortir mon téléphone portable, il m'échappa des mains, j'eus un violent vertige qui m'obligea à rester droit et à m'appuyer sur la rampe d'escalier et puis je fermais les yeux, je serrais les paupières à m'en faire mal, bloquant mes larmes, ma respiration irrégulière, erratique oxygénait mal mon cerveau, mon corps vacillait et avant même de m'en rendre compte je perçus l'odeur du parquet ciré et la sensation froide du bois lisse sur ma joue, même à terre, le sol tournait, mon angoisse se renflua.

J'avais une profonde sensation qui aggripait mon coeur, quand Heero n'était pas là, je me sentais étranger à cette maison, je me sentais étranger à ma vie, mal vu, mal venu, il n'y avait que Heero qui me regardait normalement.

Je restais postré au sol jusqu'au retour de mon oncle, je me forçais à me lever avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de la porte d'entrée et j'essuyais mes larmes, mon angoisse me quitta progressivement, mon vertige s'envola et mon besoin de lui s'atténua, sauf qu'il n'était pas revenu seul et cette personne là je ne la connaissais pas, je connaissais pas toutes ses connaissances, mais je savais au moins que celle là n'était pas une connaissance de travail, vu d'ailleurs comment elle était habillé c'était loin même d'être dans le but de travailler.

Cette personne était outrageusement sexy, je serrais les dents, jaloux, oui, deja que je me sentais étranger à cette maison, en plus Heero me le faisait bien comprendre en invitant une personne que je ne connaissais pas, j'avais la nausée, elle me donnait la nausée, aussi belle soit-elle, provocante, sérieuse de sa beauté, cette personne qui était un homme, je le détestais sans le connaître.

_**Duo ?**_

Comme si ma présence était gênante.

Je voulus m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais mes jambes ne me supporterais plus si je cherche à les brusquer, je voulais les fuir, mon coeur me faisait mal, je reculais alors doucement, c'est Heero qui m'en donna la force en s'avançant vers moi, et plus il venait vite, mieux je pus retrouver la véritable motrocité de mes jambes, une fois à ma chambre je verrouillais la porte, une fois dans ma chambre mon coeur saigna, je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne Heero, pas lui, non, non, non...

Qui c'était lui d'abord ? Heero devait s'occuper de lui, uniquement de moi, qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi il l'avait invité ?

Je voulus m'endormir et faire une pause, adoucir mon coeur, nettoyer mon esprit, je n'entendais pas les appels de Heero, les coups légers à ma porte, juste le lit, les draps, le sommeil ne vint pas vite mais je cherchais à me bloquer du monde et à force de lutter contre l'extérieur j'ai fini par le trouver, ce sommeil.

Plus tard, c'est à dire, deux jours après et un tournevis pour démonter la poignet de ma porte, j'appris que l'homme que Heero avait invité n'était que son demi-frère, frère par leur mère, faut croire qu'on était volage aussi chez les Yuy, Wufei Chang avait à un an près le même âge que Heero, Heero était le plus âgé. Il était là hier soir sur la demande de Heero, mais jamais Heero ne m'a dit pourquoi il avait été là, juste que cela avait un rapport avec moi. Mais j'étais jaloux quand même de cet homme et je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne, j'étais même d'autant plus jaloux de savoir qu'ils étaient plus proches tout les deux que Heero et moi.

_**Je ne remonterais pas ta poignée, je ne veux plus que tu t'enfermes à clef.**_

Je ne lui répondis rien, d'ailleurs tout le long de son histoire je suis resté allongé en lui faisant dos, il a ouvert la pièce pour l'aérer, il s'est assit près de moi mais je ne lui ai montré aucun signe de vie, il s'est redressé au dessus de moi pour écarter des mèches de cheveux qui cachaient mon visage et son regard prusse me réchauffa.

_**Tu n'as pas faim ?**_

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours, ni pris de douche, pour faire simple je n'avais pas bouger de mon lit, je savais égoistement que Heero réagirait à cette attitude et que son attention serait toute tournée vers moi, seulement vers moi.

_**Tu ne veux pas sortir ?**_

Je l'entends soupirer doucement et se lever complètement, cette fois-ci je me tournais vers lui, il me regadait comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction, un léger sourire aux lèvres, j'ai été pénible avec lui, paranoïaque, agressif, égoiste, gamin, j'ai fais ma victime et mon jaloux, mais il était toujours là avec son sourire chaleureux, ses attentions douces, sa colère était passée et je ne persevais aucun ressentiment, j'ai pensé avec douleur que cela devait être dur pour lui de m'avoir, qu'avec moi il venait de se fermer à toutes possibilités de famille, d'amour, d'enfants pour les prochains mois à venir au moins, voir les prochaines années, combien de temps me faudrait-il ?

Non... Aurai-je envie de quitter Heero un jour ? C'était la vraie question. Le laisserais-je partir ou l'emprisonnerais-je toute ma vie ? Cette idée me fit mal mais c'était plus fort que moi, il était mon garde-fou, je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

_**Heero...**_

_**Hn ?**_

_**Je suis désolé...**_

_**Moi aussi**_

Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'excusait mais je ne demandais pas non plus, il y avait une raison, j'en avais une aussi, on s'était excusé, les excuses avaient été acceptées, je ne voulais rien d'autre.

Ca.

Et lui.

Juste.

**Tsuzuku !**

Bon une petite review ? Ca me fait du bien et ca vous fait pas de mal xD

Bisous quand même si vous voulez pas lol

Djaaaaa !

Sham'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée, la première depuis _ce jour là, _depuis pratiquement des semaines. Le soleil perce difficilement l'amas nuageux de ma vie, mais je sentais sa douce chaleur sur mes heures, une éclaircie dans le néant de mes pensées, comme si ma tête se remettait en place, pas totalement, à défaut d'apaiser mon cœur, mon esprit était un peu plus léger aujourd'hui, c'est comme si je respirais un peu mieux, sans que le poids de la perte ait disparu, je le sentais plus léger, mon corps ne s'affaissait plus autant sous la douleur.

Je n'avais pas oublié, je n'avais pas pardonné et j'avais encore moins fais le deuil, mais… aujourd'hui il faisait beau dans mon petit espace vital, alors que dehors il pleuvait des cordes, chez moi, le bonheur avait trouvé une autre signification, comme quoi on pouvait se contenter de rien et s'émerveiller seulement par envie, sans raison réellement concrète.

Le mal dehors devenait le bien à l'intérieur de moi. Un mal pour un bien, c'était comme ça comme disais, non ? Je me réjouissais quand d'autres prenaient la teinte maussade du temps et que moi, je refaisais connaissance avec la douce torpeur du bien être.

On annonçait une tempête, Heero n'était pas sortit travailler, le travail était venu à lui, pendu au téléphone et attaché à son portable en visioconférence depuis qu'il est levé, il ne m'a adressé qu'un vague bonjour, mais il était là, j'entendais ses soupirs d'agacement face à l'intempérie, ses marmonnements d'animal enfermé qui tournait en rond, ses colères sous-jacente quand il parlait à ses interlocuteurs, son énervement grandissante quand dehors le temps s'empirait.

J'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas la pluie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller travailler, parce qu'il était bloqué à la maison, parce que cela retardait l'avancement de son projet, parce que… il était simplement un homme du monde, et que l'homme du monde qu'il était ne restait tout simplement pas chez lui, il voyageait, il voyait du monde. L'inverse de moi, cloitré à la maison, cloitré dans mon monde même en cours, fermé à mon propre environnement, le monde me haïssait, je haïssais le monde, les autres étaient devenus mon enfer, leurs rires, leurs sourires, leurs paroles me révulsaient au plus haut point, comment pouvait-on aimer les autres quand les autres s'acharnaient à vous faire mal, lorsqu'ils _partaient._

Je m'étais habitué à mon oncle par nécessité, j'ai fini par avoir besoin de lui, mais j'avais du mal à m'accommoder de ses amis, de son frère, je ne pouvais que les tolérer quand la maison où je vivais n'était pas la mienne, quand on est étranger même à sa famille, l'épisode de Wu Fei ne s'était plus reproduit, surtout parce qu'il n'était plus revenu ou que Heero ne l'avait plus amener chez lui, je n'eus même pas de remord, je voulais voir personne d'autre que Heero, je voyais assez de monde tout les jours au lycée, je voyais le psy et il me rendait malade, compréhensif, professionnel, emphatique. Il me donnait envie de le frapper.

Mais ma journée avait un goût aigre-douce, j'aimais quand le monde tournait mal, plus mal que moi, j'aimais surtout quand il tournait assez mal pour empêcher Heero de s'éloigner, son énervement ne m'atteignait qu'à peine, j'étais égoïste, je m'en foutais de savoir qu'il se ne sentait pas bien, tant que moi je me sentais mieux.

Je m'étais placé sur le fauteuil une place juste à la droite du grand canapé sur lequel s'était investit Heero avec toutes ses affaires, classeurs, dossiers, feuilles volantes, agenda ouvert sur la semaine qui venait, un vrai bordel plus ou moins architecturale façon Yuy, néanmoins son établissement dans une des pièces où il passait le moins était un fait étrange pour un homme qui vouait un culte rarissime à son bureau, mais ses regards fréquents vers l'extérieur me fit bien comprendre qu'il était là pour voir si le temps allait changer ou pas, la question se posait sur l'existence de fenêtre dans son bureau.

_**Heero, as-tu des fenêtres dans ton bureau ?**_

A mon avis, il ne s'attendait pas à une question pareille surtout après avoir raccroché vachement au nez d'une tierce personne. Une histoire de… de quoi déjà ? Je sais plus… Ceci dit, il ne répondit pas ma question, où du moins pas verbalement, il haussa juste ses épais sourcils noirs et je ne vis que mieux le bleu métallique de ses prunelles, des yeux perçants, intimidants, les yeux de Heero. Mon corps se réchauffait quand il me regardait.

_**J'aimerais bien qu'il pleuve toute l'année.**_

Je me trouvais plutôt bavard aujourd'hui, après bon je ne disais pas grand chose, je faisais un superbe monologue avec mon oncle, qui tapait nerveusement mais habilement sur son clavier, qui décrochait et raccrochait son portable, il m'entendait lui parler, je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'écoutait cependant, fallait dire qu'il semblait occupée, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait son portable sur lui, habituellement l'objet bruyant restait sagement sur son socle attitré et dans la voiture. Je le dérangeais, il ne me le faisait pas directement comprendre, j'observais seulement que si je lui demandais de répéter ce que je lui disais il ne saurait pas le faire, Heero n'était parfait, c'était un homme normal, normalement énervé quand sa journée était foiré depuis les premières averses tôt ce matin.

_**Il ne peut pas pleuvoir toute l'année, tout comme tu ne peux pas te morfondre éternellement.**_

Les mots me surprenaient, me choquaient même, j'avais toujours eu de la part d'Heero un certain égard, une certaine douceur, il venait de me faire un reproche et de façon très froide, peut être l'accumulation depuis le début de la matinée ou juste le ras de bol, il avait peut être atteint sa limite me concernant, j'avais peut être franchit la limite qu'il ne voulait pas que je passe et cela me fit mal.

_**Dans mon monde… il pleut tout les jours et j'éprouve du plaisir à voir les gens malheureux, j'en oublie que moi… **_

Je ne vais pas bien. Quand les autres vont mal, peut être vont-ils plus mal que moi... Et s'ils vont plus mal que moi, c'est que je n'ai pas touché le fond, pas encore.

Je suspendis ma phrase et soupirait brièvement, j'allais assez bien aujourd'hui pour ne pas me laisser abattre par une simple remarque, j'avais le cœur qui cognait lourdement dans ma poitrine, les mains tremblantes mais j'allais bien, oui, j'allais bien, laissez moi aller bien…

… _**Laisse tomber. Je vais m'allonger.**_

C'était décidément dans ma chambre que je devrais rester, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y rester sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieux pour me rappeler pourquoi j'étais là ? D'un coup, je l'ai trouvé encore trop grande, cette pièce qui pourtant avant du mal à contenir un simple lit et une armoire, presque un cagibi tellement c'était petit, enfin petit est relatif quand la demeure était démesurément grande, mais je voulais que la pièce se referme sur moi, qu'elle m'étouffe, qu'elle me rende dingue, pourrais-je rire si je devenais fou ?

Je riais jaune...

En plus je n'avais plus de poignée, donc en plus de la trouver trop grande, je la trouvais trop ouverte.

_**Je vais bien Heero.**_

Allongé dans mon lit, je le voyais en périphérie de mon regard. J'eus soudainement l'amère constatation qu' «aller bien » était bien illusoire, la journée d'aujourd'hui était mieux que celles précédentes, mais elle n'était pas belle, j'allais mieux, mais je n'allais pas bien. L'arrière goût de mes « je vais bien » me fut tout à coup reconnaissable, c'était le goût du mensonge, des mots que je ne pensais pas, que je ne ressentais que futilement. Fausse sincérité à laquelle j'ai cru pendant quelques instants.

_**Ce n'est pas vrai, en fait, mais je vais bien quand même. Le téléphone sonne. **_

_Laisse moi tranquille, va-t-en._

Dans mon monde, les personnes ne se soucient pas de moi et me laisse tranquille, elles passaient et je les voyais en accélérer quand moi je n'évoluais plus. Dans mon monde, Heero répond au téléphone qui ne sonne pas, dans mon monde... ce serait parfait.

_Laisse moi, tu m'as fait mal._

C'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas me morfondre toute ma vie, c'était vrai, mais qu'il me redise ça quand il aura perdu les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux. Qu'il me le redise et s'il ne comprenait pas, je lui ferais comprendre comme il venait de me le faire comprendre.

D'ailleurs a-t-il souffert de la perte d'un frère ? J'en doute. Pourtant, ce portrait à l'étage, sa présence à l'enterrement, la relève... A-t-il ressentit quelque chose pour un homme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans, et qu'il n'a connu qu'à travers les rassemblement familiaux ? Pour un homme avec qui il n'a pas grandit, avec qui il a fait des dizaines et des dizaines de photos et de portrait, un homme avec qui on le comparait parce qu'il était le cadet, un frère qui n'en était un que sur le papier, mais dans son coeur, étaient-ils frères ? S'aimaient-ils ? Avait-t-il éprouvé la brulure d'une perte ? Il ne m'en a jamais donné l'impression...

_Laisse moi, j'ai mal._

_**Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ils sont morts, ils ne reviendront pas, ils n'aimeraient pas me voir malheureux et toute la maladroite, conne et hypocrite attention que tu peux donner aux gens à qui tu ne sais pas quoi dire, mais pas à moi, s'il te plaît.  
**_

_Laisse moi, je pleure._

Je serrais les draps dans mes doigts, je serrais les dents et je ramenais vers mon torse mes jambes, je tremblais à la fois de colère et de douleur, jamais je n'y arriverais, jamais je ne m'en sortirais, c'était comme essayer de combler un trou sans fond, je ne me relèverais pas, mon cœur saignant de ses blessures béantes, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Avais-je dit que dans mon monde je n'avais pas mal ? Ce monde auquel je tenais tellement, qui n'existait que dans ma tête et qui m'emmenait loin dans mes espoirs tout en me gardant lourdement cloué dans mon désespoir.

_Laisse moi, ne me touche pas._

Les bras de Heero autour de moi me firent encore plus mal, je le repoussais tout en le retenant, je lui en voulais mais en même temps je voulais rester ainsi, en boule dans son giron, la forteresse de son corps, sa force tranquille, sa chaleur apaisante, le rythme de son cœur m'hypnotisa légèrement, mes larmes ne se tarirent pas, silencieusement elle mouillait la chemise de mon oncle. Heero fut la morphine que l'on donnait aux plus grands blessés pour leur faire oublier, juste l'instant de la dose, qu'ils continuaient à se consumer.

_Je vais tomber, ne me lâche pas._

Ma journée était mieux que les précédentes, ce n'était pas une belle journée, je n'allais pas bien, mais j'allais mieux. Il ne faisait pas beau dehors mais il faisait beau dans les bras d'Heero, voilà pourquoi ma journée avait bien commencé et allait bien se terminer, pas réellement parce qu'il faisait mauvais temps, mais parce qu'il était là.

J'ai 17 ans, j'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai décidé de faire mon deuil.


End file.
